possible hope
by simplysteffv
Summary: They unintentionally meet again in that one place they both knew. / follow-up to -the Wrong One-


**A/N:** This is the follow up to _the Wrong One_, you should probably read that one first. Hope you like and enjoy it. :)

_**Disclaimer: **_**I don't own anything. Not the characters. zilch. zip. nada. They all belong to their respective owners. (Not me)**

* * *

**Possible Hope**

This was the last place he had expected to see her.

He didn't know she still visited it, after all it had been _their_ special place once upon a time and after everything that had happened between them, well it was only logical to assume she would leave this place behind as well.

Seeing her for the first time in a long while made his heartbeat speed up and most of all it made him feel like he was breathing again.

There she was in winter attire, sitting in one of the benches under a snow covered tree, staring at the frozen pond in front of her. It was the most beautiful sight he had ever seen, if only he could see her face. He stood behind her; far enough to keep his anonymity but close enough to still be able to look at her. She hadn't change in the last years, four to be exact.

They had ended their relationship; mutually he'd like to believe. The truth was, he had forced it on them and she was too heartbroken to stop him. Things had changed between them and honestly he was scared of how deep they had gotten. Yes, he had been the one to lead them down that road but once they got there he couldn't help but let his previous worries get the best of him and so he did what he did best, he ruined it. He distanced himself and pushed her away. At first she reassured him and stood by him and told him that they would be ok, but it became too much and that brought the end of them.

She didn't deserve the heartache he had caused her and he knows he doesn't deserve a second chance with her, after everything that he put her through but he can't help but want to make it better after all he never stopped loving her.

He knew he had hurt her even more when his engagement with Dinah had gone public, he had cared for Dinah and he knew it was wrong but the reason why he had gone that far was because there were times when she would remind him of _her _and so he took what he could get.

If he could he would go back and change it, but now all he could do is try and fix it. He knew it was too much to ask her to forgive him and take him back let alone marry him but he needed to let her know that she was the only that he had loved and not once had that changed. The day he walked down the church steps after his wedding had been called off, he had vowed to prove it to Chloe that she was and will always be the one. He had been so determined.

Now looking at her though, he didn't know how to approach her. What possibly can you tell the one person whom you have truly loved and have hurt to make it right? Nothing but a sorry I pushed you away and almost married someone else but I still love and if you take me back I will prove it to you, it's pathetic really. Maybe there is no making it better, he's just going to have to live knowing it was his fault.

He sighed deeply and turned around to walk away but as he did a voice called out to him and stopped him.

"I know you're there… Oliver." His breathe caught at the sound of her.

He turned to face her and she was still sitting with her back to him.

"Aren't you going to come sit next to me, after all this was… our place?" Maybe it was his mind playing tricks on him but he could've been sure that there was hope in her voice; he didn't miss that sadness in it either. He walked towards her and soon came up to stand next to her, not once did she look at him while he sat.

He couldn't stop staring at her; she had always been what he had hoped for. How he could've been _so_ stupid was beyond him.

"Take a picture, it will last longer." He met her side glance and her small smirk wasn't missed.

He chuckled and then said, "You look good."

She finally turned to face him and she studied him. "You've looked better." She looked down and then looked back at him. "I'm sorry things didn't work out with Dinah."

There it was, reality crashing back into place reminding him of what he had done.

He looked deep into her eyes and said, "I wish I could be sorry for the right reasons but I'm not." She turned her gaze back at the pond and he noticed how her lower lip wobbled a bit and the water building up in her eyes.

"Ollie… don't, just don't." He looked down at his hands as a lump was building up in his throat. Then he turned back to look at her.

"Chloe, I know it's not fair and I will forever regret hurting you but I need you to know that I have always loved you. Even though I had said, I do to Dinah; it wasn't because I was in love with her, I just wanted to do the right thing. You were all I thought about and how much I wished that it were you walking towards me that day. I know I don't deserve another chance, I know that now but maybe someday we can be ok."

He couldn't help the silent tears from running down his face as he saw hers. She didn't deserve to cry for him. He had done enough damage maybe it was best if he just left. He kissed her temple and as he made way to stand up he felt her fingers intertwine with his.

He stared at her and before he could say anything she cut him off with a glance and he realized that there was nothing more to say at this moment. She may have not forgiven him yet but that small gesture gave him hope that maybe he could fix it.

They both sat in silence as the sun shone a little brighter signaling the end of those long winter days.


End file.
